leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
符文列表
Runes are enhancements that the Summoner provides to their champion. If the outlining color of the rune you've placed matches the color of the slot you put it in, it's a primary. If it doesn't match then it's a secondary and you get a significantly lower bonus, except in the case of some quintessences which give as good or better bonuses than the primary runes, listed below. This table is also available in spreadsheet format displayed by name or by primary. * Primary Marks: ** Armor Penetration ** Attack Damage ** Attack Speed ** Critical Chance ** Critical Damage ** Hybrid Penetration (Armor Penetration / Magic Penetration) ** Magic Penetration ** Scaling Attack Damage (Attack Damage per level) * Primary Seals: ** Armor ** Energy Regeneration ** gold (Gold / 10 sec) ** Health ** Health Regeneration ** Mana Regeneration ** Percent Health ** Scaling Armor (Armor per level) ** Scaling Energy Regeneration (Energy Regen / 5 sec per level) ** Scaling Health (Health per level) ** Scaling Health Regeneration (Health Regen / 5 sec per level) ** Scaling Mana Regeneration (Mana Regen / 5 sec per level) * Primary Glyphs: ** Ability Power ** Cooldown Reduction ** Energy ** Magic Resist ** Mana ** Scaling Ability Power (Ability Power per level) ** Scaling Cooldown Reduction (Cooldown Reduction per level) ** Scaling Energy (Energy per level) ** Scaling Magic Resist (Magic Resist per level) ** Scaling Mana (Mana per level) * Primary Quintessences are utility runes, many of which may only be found as quintessences. A purple outline around the placed rune indicates that it's a primary. The quintessences below are either primary or surpass 3 primary runes of their color. ** Ability Power ** Armor ** Gold (Gold / 10 sec) ** Health ** Health Regeneration ** Mana ** Mana Regeneration ** Percent Health ** Scaling Mana Regeneration (Mana Regen / 5 sec per level) * Unique Quintessences are utility runes that can only be found as a quintessence. ** Experience ** Life Steal ** Movement Speed ** Revival (Reduction of Time Dead) ** Spell Vamp Seasonal Event Runes Additionally, unique runes were sold during the 2009 Snowdown Showdown, 2010 Winter Games Celebration, 2010 Harrowing, and the 2010 Snowdown Showdown. The ones sold during the 2009 Snowdown Showdown, 2010 Winter Games Celebration, and 2010 Harrowing are not equivalent to Lesser, Normal, or Greater Tier runes, but instead occupy Tiers 1.5 and 2.5, between Lesser/Normal and Normal/Greater, respectively. Those sold during the 2010 Snowdown Showdown are Tier 3 (Greater) runes, at a 25% reduced price of their counterparts. 2009 Snowdown Showdown * Mark of the Crippling Candy Cane (Tier 2.5, critical damage) * Glyph of the Special Stocking (Tier 2.5, cooldown reduction) * Seal of the Elusive Snowflake (Tier 2.5, dodge chance) * Mark of the Yuletide Tannenbaum (Tier 1.5, critical chance) * Glyph of the Gracious Gift (Tier 1.5, AP per level) * Seal of the Stout Snowman (Tier 1.5, HP per level) 2010 Winter Games Celebration * Mark of the Combatant (Tier 2.5, critical damage) * Lesser Mark of Alpine Alacrity (Tier 1.5, attack speed) * Seal of the Extreme (Tier 2.5, dodge) * Lesser Seal of the Medalist (Tier 1.5, health) * Glyph of the Soaring Slalom (Tier 2.5, cooldown reduction) * Lesser Glyph of the Challenger (Tier 1.5, AP per level) 2010 Harrowing * Quintessence of the Piercing Screech (Tier 2.5, +1.75 Magic Penetration) * Quintessence of Bountiful Treats (Tier 2.5, +24 Health) * Quintessence of the Speedy Specter (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Movement Speed) * Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Dodge) * Quintessence of the Witches Brew (Tier 2.5, +4.56 Ability Power) * Quintessence of the Headless Horseman (Tier 2.5, +3.62 3.08 Armor Penetration) 2010 and 2011 Snowdown Showdown * Greater Quintessence of Frosty Fortitude - Health * Greater Quintessence of Sugar Rush - Movement Speed * Greater Quintessence of the Piercing Present - Magic Penetration * Greater Quintessence of the Deadly Wreath - Armor Penetration 2011 Razer Runes Promotion * Razer Quintessence of Speed - Movement Speed * Razer Mark of Precision - Critical Damage 2011 Harrowing * Quintessence of the Piercing Screech (Tier 2.5, +1.75 Magic Penetration) * Quintessence of Bountiful Treats (Tier 2.5, +24 Health) * Quintessence of the Speedy Specter (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Movement Speed) * Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Dodge) * Quintessence of the Witches Brew (Tier 2.5, +4.56 Ability Power) * Quintessence of the Headless Horseman (Tier 2.5, +3.08 Armor Penetration) Full Runes List Category:Runes Category:Lists Category:PVP.net Category:The Store de:Liste der Runen en:List of runes es:Lista de runas fr:Liste de runes pl:Lista run